


kageyama sucks at mario kart and he just wont admit it

by lau1alura



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Almost Kissing, Awkward Tension, Blushing, KageHina - Freeform, M/M, Mario Kart, Tension, They Are Idiots, absoloute idiots, fluff?, idiots think hitting each other counts as flirting, interupted, theyre playing video games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:02:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28735416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lau1alura/pseuds/lau1alura
Summary: kageyama sucks at mario kart, but he doesn't want hinata to win so stuff happens.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 10
Kudos: 84





	kageyama sucks at mario kart and he just wont admit it

**Author's Note:**

> idk the idea was kinda random, but i feel like it was MADE for kagehina like wOW,,,,  
> n e ways enjoy

“Seriously, Kageyama, when was the last time you played?!” Hinata grinned, completely unaware that he’d pissed an already pissed off Kageyama even more off. Kageyama tightened his grip on the stupid, blue Joy-con, to the point where it might’ve broken. His eyes were glued onto the TV screen, that hung on the wall in front of the couch they were sitting in front of.

He pressed down the x button so hard, a little circle would surely form on his thumb.

Kageyama would rather die than admit to Hinata he had lied about playing Mario Kart. At the time, it looked so easy, but it was unfortunately far from it. Kageyama was being humiliated and the gap between Hinata and him was growing. He could blame it all on the vehicle Hinata drove, but just a mere two-second glance at his side of the television screen would prove otherwise. He almost fell off the map _multiple_ times, his character was wobbling from side to side, driving into walls and speeding into banana peels. Not to mention the big “12th” mark in the bottom of the screen, humiliating him further. Safe to say, he wasn’t planning on answering Hinata’s question. His fingers were cold with sweat already, just at the thought of lying.He just prayed Hinata would drop it and magically lose. “Kageya-“

“Dumbass, stop talking!” He cut the other off, shoving his elbow into his side lightly. He was writhing in pain and hitting the couch behind them with a groan. “Hey, what did you do that for?!” Hinata whined, hitting the other’s thigh carelessly with a closed fist. Kageyama inched away from Hinata, kicking his legs out in front of him, back against the seat of the couch.

“Shut up,” he mumbled quietly with a scowl. He should have never agreed to this. There was nothing worse than losing to Hinata, but backing down from a challenge came in a close second. “I was just curious, you know...” Hinata huffed in a _it’s-not- **my** -fault _kind of tone. “I said shut up!” Kageyama raised his voice just a bit more, shoving Hinata again. He was eaten by a piranha plant.

“Stop hitting me!” Hinata complained, kicking Kageyama’s leg with a little more force than intended. “Then stop being so annoying!” He snapped, kicking Hinata’s side. “Hey! What did I ever do to you?!” Hinata asked, genuinely confused, but also slightly offended. The constant urge to hit Hinata screamed a little louder. “Shu-!“

Kageyama’s lack of attention on the Mario Kart race came back to bite him in the ass, as he drove off the map, despite them being on the lowest possible speed setting. As a siren sounded, he looked back to find his car being flown onto the road again by some character with a fishing rod sitting on a cloud. The worst thing about it all: Hinata laughed. Hinata laughed at him. “You’ve never actually played, have you?” the mocking in his tone was evident, he didn’t put any effort into hiding it, whatsoever.

Kageyama’s eyes widened.

His face flushed bright red as he yelled: “Dumbass, yes I have!” He kicked Hinata’s thigh, trying to keep his eyes on the screen. Hinata only laughed even more in response. “Well then, how come you suck?”

_Whatever… You’ve probably lost a million times to Kenma!_

“I don’t suck! Your stupid controller is just broken!” He insisted, doubling down once again. It wasn’t believable in any way, but Kageyama would by all means rather keep the snowball rolling than to admit the obvious truth.

“Well, it worked just fine the other day, so—” the shorter answered, dragging out the last word teasingly. Just when Kageyama was about to reply, he heard a stressing melody he’d become quite familiar with - and had grown to hate - that meant Hinata had crossed the finish line, and his time was running out. Hinata was already on his third lap, and Kageyama entered his second roughly a half a minute ago. He knew he couldn’t beat Hinata, but he also knew he didn’t want to suffer yet another defeat. He made a decision without thinking it through, something he didn’t do a lot.

He hastily reached over and grabbed the joy-con Hinata was holding in his hands with his own slightly sweaty ones, planning to snatch it out of his grip. Alas, the ginger was fast to react and held on tighter, quite confused with Kageyama. “Hey-” he protested eagerly, “Let go!” feeling the joy-con slip out of his grasp. “Kageyama!” He screeched, pulling himself up on his knees from his sitting position, trying to get an advantage in their little wrestle. Kageyama grunted and finally yanked the controller out of Hinata’s hands, holding it up behind his head. Of course, Hinata immediately stood up to fetch it, but Kageyama was just as fast to react and grabbed the other’s arm, pulling him down successfully. The other struggled to free himself, and eventually gave up, sat down on Kageyama’s legs, which were relaxed, but straight ahead of him. Kageyama’s back rested against the chaise longue of the couch, body turned completely to Hinata, who straddled his lower thighs, completely oblivious to that fact, apparently.

In fact, Hinata only crawled closer, reaching his arm up as far as he could (with Kageyama pulling his arm backwards), raising his hips so that he sat on his knees. The smell of Hinata’s t-shirt whiffed into his face like a cloud. It hit Kageyama square in the face, and it was suddenly a lot harder to focus on his goal: to not let Hinata get the controller or whatever, when said boy practically shoved his chest into Kageyama’s face.

His heart picked up pace. Banged painfully, heat rushing to his ears. Kageyama panicked, and for several reasons, that would only get worse if mentioned. With a powerful tug on Hinata’s arm, he finally got the other to sit down, getting his chest out of his face.

“That’s cheating!” Hinata punched his shoulder, but didn’t make another attempt to take back what was his. His thighs were on both sides of Kageyama’s legs, and the taller was painfully aware of that, now that Hinata was _actually_ straddling him. The uncomfortable heat spread to his cheeks, crept down his neck, under his t-shirt. Hinata busied himself with trying to force Kageyama’s arm again, changing his strategy. Fortunately, he didn’t even look at Kageyama’s face. Small pebbles of sweat formed on his neck as he sat there, not fighting anymore, just resisting.

And when Hinata looked Kageyama in the eyes and muttered something Kageyama didn’t really care to hear, his heart skipped a beat and his limbs felt like butter. He knew he had lost. His arm betrayed him. He would never forgive it. His heart beat with the rhythm of a train.

Hinata drew his arm down, expecting resistance which didn’t come. Unfortunately for Kageyama, instead of grabbing the joy-con immediately and winning the game, curiosity got the best of Hinata (like it often seemed to do). All the teasing and determination to win in his eyes was gone.

Instead, there was this wonder, wonder that burned Kageyama’s skin and made the intruding heat fully take over his body. It was unbearable. He felt trapped, and he sort of was, with the other. Hinata almost didn’t move and just sat there, without saying anything. Kageyama watched his throat when he gulped.

He looked from Kageyama’s red face, to his hands around his arm, down to his lap, and then back up to Kageyama’s face. They looked at each other like they were different species. They were afraid to move. Afraid to breathe, even. Kageyama’s heart thudded so hard against his chest, he thought Hinata was able to hear it. The noisy game on the screen was long forgotten, somehow.

Hinata blinked a couple of time, and finally slid his hand from Kageyama’s wrist, to rest on his shoulder. Kageyama didn’t know what the fuck Hinata was thinking and it freaked him out. Hinata was normally a pretty predictive guy – he was easy to figure out to Kageyama - but he had never imagined Hinata would hesitate when he was so far ahead of Kageyama – when victory was sure to be his. And yet here they were.

His hand was so warm, it just amplified the fear and the excitement Kageyama denied he felt.

Kageyama hated it. But he didn’t want it to end, for some reason.

“Uhm-“ Hinata tried to say something, but as Kageyama’s hands came to rest on his sides, it was clear to him that he needn’t say anything. They held their breaths. Was this really going to happen? Hinata chewed on his lips, keeping his eyes on Kageyama. They were on his lips.

Kageyama could feel his blood pump in the tips of his ears. Hinata gulped again, eyes returning to Kageyama’s. His cheeks were flushed. Kageyama looked to the side, embarrassed. Hinata was one of the prettiest people he had ever encountered, and he _hated_ him for it. He was brought back by the feeling of Hinata’s warm palm on his chest. Knowing Hinata could feel his heartbeat, it made him self-conscious of it. Like the way it beat, or perhaps the speed of it was something to be ashamed of. “Kageyama,” Hinata whispered, leaning ever closer, moving his hand to his cheek, caressing it reassuringly. Kageyama’s mouth felt dry. Sparks of electricity ran through his body, leaving him unable to answer. He only looked back at Hinata, his eyes, his lips.

Was he and Hinata going to _kiss?_

\--

A loud noise coming from the front door sent them _flying_ apart. Kageyama turned to face the screen in the bat of an eye, and Hinata rushed Kageyama to give him the joy-con, with a frantic whisper and a slight slap on his arm.

Only a few moments later Hinata’s mom peered in through the door, greeting them politely. “Hi.” They replied in unison, barely looking at her. She must’ve sensed the tension, because she backed out of the room with a knowing smile, closing the door behind her.

There they were. Driving in 11th and 12th place, not uttering a word, as if to pretend that none of the previous events had taken place. As if to pretend that none of them wanted it to happen.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading you sexy mf<3
> 
> edit(15-01-21): your comments are so fucking motivating i don't even know what to say. i can't believe it. also, i think i'm falling in love with y'all--  
> hope you're doing alright whereever you are n uhmm have a great night (i assume, you greasy rats get yourselves some healthy sleep schedules or i /will/ find every single one of you and tuck you in) or day-
> 
> but seriously thanks, i'm so grateful!<3 stay sexy


End file.
